1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a concept of providing a trailer apparatus and method for rapid and efficient securing and transporting a motorcycle by the use of an electrically operated motor operably connected to a hydraulic means for lowering and raising a track guide member for accommodating therein the tires of said motorcycle. The track guide member is located therebetween a stationary u-shaped side member; each side portion of said stationary u-shaped side member operably secured proximate each tire member. Moreover, at least one hydraulic means is operably engaged with at least one vertical support member for allowing said hydraulic means to be operable therealong each of said vertical support member. At least one horizontally extending side support member is provided for operably coupling said track guide member and said u-shaped side member.
The trailer apparatus and method of the present invention permits the track guide member to be lowered, relative to the stationary member to permit the motorcycle wheels to be accommodated thereon. The track guide member is raised towards the stationary member and locked thereto ready for transporting said motorcycle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There has been a substantial need for efficiently securing and transporting a motorcycle on a trailer for coupling to a motor vehicle. Trailers are generally used for providing a means for accommodating a motorcycle to preclude occupying much needed space inside a motor vehicle. Moreover, a trailer is used for rapid access to a motorcycle. Accordingly, apparatuses were devised for providing a motorcycle trailer. As in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,735 filed by H. Hehr on Feb. 2, 1983 and issued on Dec. 18, 1984 wherein a collapsible trailer having diverging side members and a central elongated member for supporting and guiding the wheels of a mounted motorcycle thereon is disclosed. Here, however, the trailer having the member supporting said motorcycle remains at a fixed elevation at a relatively high position relative to the ground; thus requiring a user to lift the motorcycle upon dismounting of the same. An improvement of the Hehr trailer appears to have been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,089 filed by T. L. Welker on Aug. 26, 1982 and issued on Dec. 25, 1984 wherein an easily removable trailer is provided to allow rapid disconnection thereof from a vehicle to allow the trailer front end to abut the ground thereby allowing the trailer to forwardly slant for permitting the motorcycle thereon to be guided away therefrom. Moreover, the Welker is suitable for disconnecting from the trailer for laying above the ground, a cumbersome procedure of dismantling a plurality of trailer members is thus required. Although, a hydraulic lift trailer in U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,546 filed by J. C. Falkenhagen on July 12, 1949 and issued on Aug. 11, 1953 discloses a hydraulic lift trailer, the Falkenhagen patent clearly utilizes a cumbersome spring loaded arrangement for supporting the trailer frame and further utilizes a throttle for controlling the movement of the frame. Moreover, a stabilizing cable is used to minimize inherent unstableness of the combined structural features therein. Further, patents are available which are suitable for attaching to a motor vehicle, including: U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,606, filed by L. Burweger et al. on June 17, 1954 and issued on Dec. 18, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,400, filed by B. C. Latzke on Sept. 8, 1955 and issued on May 20, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,042, filed by F. L. Flodin on Jan. 9, 1964 and issued on Sept. 6, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,935, filed by C. C. Nelson on Jan. 30, 1973 and issued on Feb. 18, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,583, filed Aug. 18, 1975 by N. L. Stanzel and issued on Jan. 18, 1977. The above-cited patents are matters of interest for showing a trailer, but do not in any way relate or remotely suggest the structures, cooperation of parts, result or advantages of the instant invention. Moreover, the above references disclose trailers which can be cumbersome in manufacture and inefficient in operation, particularly for use in mounting and transporting a motorcycle. Accordingly, there is a substantial need to avoid the above-mentioned problems existing with previously patented apparatuses by providing thereby the present invention.
In the present invention, a motorcycle trailer has a centrally located guide member operably supported by hydraulically operated members integral to at least two opposing substantially parallel side members to permit rapid and efficient mounting and dismounting of a motorcycle thereon.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved motorcycle trailer apparatus suitable for providing an easily operable set of hydraulic members for lowering and raising a guide member for accommodating a motorcycle thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved motorcycle trailer apparatus having a motorcycle trailer apparatus and method having a motor operably joined to a hydraulic reservoir by a hudraulic line to permit a set of hydraulic cylinders to raise and lower a centrally located elongated guide member for supporting thereon a motorcycle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved motorcycle trailer appartus which can be easily and economically manufactured, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved motorcycle trailer apparatus and method which is constructed with extreme simplicity, embodying relatively simple parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long lasting in use, and extremely convenient to use.